Обсуждение участника:Danvintius Bookix
Здравствуйте, добро пожаловать на Википалантир! Спасибо за вашу правку на странице Категория:Третья Эпоха. Пожалуйста, оставьте сообщение на моей странице обсуждения, если я могу чем-нибудь помочь! -- Exlex (Обсуждение) 17:47, 28 января 2011 сисопство Смотрю есть интерес и к данной вики. Нужен технический флаг администратора тут? --exlex 05:54, февраля 3, 2011 (UTC) Да, спасибо. --Danvintius Bookix 15:16, февраля 4, 2011 (UTC) Шаблон Danvinius Bookix предлагаю тебе создать шаблон Государство для стран Арды. Не забывай подписываться. Щас сделаю. --Danvintius Bookix 15:37, марта 10, 2011 (UTC) Сделал. --Danvintius Bookix 16:03, марта 10, 2011 (UTC) Спасибо = Toha Ghost, марта 11, 2011(UTC) Слушай! Создай Шаблон: Здание и Шаблон: город для дальнейшего успешного охарактиризования городов и построек Toha Ghost 09:32, апреля 2, 2011 (UTC) Ах да! И создай пожалуйста Шаблон: Компьютерная игра, его можно скопировать и немного видоизменить из других Вики. = Toha Ghost 09:34, апреля 2, 2011 (UTC) Попробую. --Danvintius Bookix 17:32, апреля 4, 2011 (UTC) Создал шаблон:Место. --Danvintius Bookix 17:49, апреля 4, 2011 (UTC) Пожалуйста удали мою версию Шаблона: Игра и создай нормальную = Toha Ghost 14:35, апреля 12, 2011 (UTC) Слушай! Мы чё одни с тобой на этой вики? Сколько тут участников? = Toha Ghost 04:53, апреля 14, 2011 (UTC) У меня есть. Предложение. Если у нас на сайте будет больше людей можно сделать ленту новостей. И рубрику "А знаете ли вы что?" = Toha Ghost 15:08, апреля 29, 2011 (UTC) Вообще у нас есть лента новостей. Она находится на заглавной ниже опроса - это блог-новости. А раздел "Знаете ли вы?" будем делать, когда у нас будет больше участников. --Danvintius Bookix 15:37, апреля 29, 2011 (UTC) А вы не могли бы создать ещё один шаблон, но на этот раз о артефактах. Мне лично кажется очень хорошая тема.- Мэлькор 15:57, декабря 8, 2011 (UTC) Сделаю, только предложи, сколько там будет строк и какие. --Lord Bookix 16:57, декабря 8, 2011 (UTC) Строки будут такие - первое это как всегда название, 2 - картинка, 3 - создатель, 4 -владелец\владельцы, 5 - сила артефакта (низкая, средняя, или высокая), 6 - вклад хороший или плохой. Если что-то хочешь дополнить или убрать ответь на моей странице.-Мэлькор 06:44, декабря 9, 2011 (UTC) Будет сделано. --Lord Bookix 16:14, декабря 12, 2011 (UTC) Ну, как получилось? - Мэлькор 16:20, декабря 16, 2011 (UTC) Конечно. Шаблон:Артефакт. --Lord Bookix 16:37, декабря 16, 2011 (UTC) Письма участникам Ты бы лучше e-mail отправил этим участникам. Они не заходили на Викия вообще уже давно. Только Tar-Mairon был 30 апреля сего года, а Саурон тот вообще с сентября 2009 не показывался. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:04, мая 18, 2011 (UTC) Спасибо за совет. А как? --Danvintius Bookix 17:10, мая 18, 2011 (UTC) E-mail можно отправить со страницы Служебная:EmailUser/''Имя участника''. Например, мне => Служебная:EmailUser/Kuzura. Однако это работает, если участники не отключили соответствующую функцию в личных настройках, хотя по ним мало кто лазиет. Ещё можешь почитать Справка:Уведомления по e-mail. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:17, мая 19, 2011 (UTC) Попытался отправить, но многие из них не указали электронную почту. --Danvintius Bookix 14:56, мая 19, 2011 (UTC) Они не не указали, а сняли галочку, запретив отправку почты. Не повезло. Почему бы тебе не поискать новых участников в других местах? В соцсетях, например. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:28, мая 19, 2011 (UTC) Я писал на стенах групп В Контакте про Википалантир. Пока появился только один, и то он пропал тоже. Может, есть ещё какой-то способ призвать участников? Я уверен, что есть ярые фанаты Толкина! --Danvintius Bookix 15:31, мая 19, 2011 (UTC) Реальных способов найти новых редакторов не так много. Сейчас сама вселенная Властелина колец не так популярна. Ярые фанаты - это не выход. Не всякий ярый фанат может стать активным редактором и умеет писать статьи. Соцсети - это шанс заявить о себе, обратить внимание. Нужно не просто оставлять сообщение на стенах, но и общаться в этих группах. (Я уже писал об этом в своём блоге w:c:ru:Блог участника:Kuzura:Ваша Вики в новостях) Кто-то сегодня зайдёт, кто-то через неделю и повысится вероятность "поймать" заинтересованного человека. Нужно попробовать договориться с наиболее сильными группами об обмене ссылками. Другой путь - это сайты о Властелине колец. Здесь сложнее. Нужно попробовать поговорить с администраторами этих сайтов и также договориться об обмене ссылками. Это тоже поможет привлечь внимание. Википалантиру нужно достичь хотя 400-500 посещений в день, чтобы претендовать на что-то. Нынешние 60-80 посещений в день показывают, что об этой вики знает очень мало людей. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:50, мая 19, 2011 (UTC) Шаблоны Не очень. Обычно я копирую шаблоны с англ. викий и меняю их по своему вкусу и надобности. Самостоятельно написать Исходный код для меня, на данный момент, непосильная задача. Но я учусь) Если нужно что-нибудь уникальное, поговори с Dentor. Он с Вукипедии. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:52, мая 20, 2011 (UTC) :Желательно окончательно решить вопрос с баннером в ближайшие две недели. Кстати, я пытался вырезать кадр с палантиром прямо из фильма, но что-то тёмная картинка выходит. У меня нет DVD издания, но может у тебя лучше получится. Я имею в виду сцену между Пиппином и палантиром. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:46, мая 30, 2011 (UTC) Запрос подавать мне в течение ближайших двух недель. Можно прямо здесь всё написать. Нужна ссылка на избранную картинку (Можно прямо на Википалантир загрузить, но название должно быть английским и содержать, желательно, название вики) и две строчки подписей. Примеры подписей можешь посмотреть на других баннерах. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:37, мая 31, 2011 (UTC) :Да, пожалуйста переименуй баннер. Ты не думаешь, что Exlex может обвинить тебя в копипасте? Это он делал баннер для Гарри Поттера со слоганом "Открой волшебный мир". =) --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:55, мая 31, 2011 (UTC) Не спеши. Я же сказал - ещё две недели есть. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:06, мая 31, 2011 (UTC) :Совершенно забыл, что есть ещё такой кадр для баннера. Как тебе? Файл:Баннер Эрагорн.jpg. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:31, июня 1, 2011 (UTC) Выбирать тебе. Потом можно будет поменять, если что. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:29, июня 2, 2011 (UTC) Слайдер Слайдер создан специально под размеров тегов колонок и т.д. Его нельзя уменьшить или увеличить, с помощью width="х%". Сейчас поставлю колонки, а ты поправь или откати, если не понравится. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:33, июня 22, 2011 (UTC) :Что-то я тупил долго. Никак не мог понять, что у тебя на правой колонке нет правой вертикальной линиии на рамке) Что у тебя с опросом? Почему выезжают строки голосования за границу "чёрточек"? Может стаффам напишешь, так как я не понимаю в чём тут проблема? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:00, июня 22, 2011 (UTC) КАК ТЫ СОЗДАЁШЬ ОПРОСЫ? МНЕ ОН ФИГНЮ НА АНГЛИЙСКОМ ПИШЕТ! = Toha Ghost 11:26, июля 5, 2011 (UTC) Сделай себе шаблон:Персонаж на странице как у меня. Кстати я знаю, что ты зарегестрирован на Call of Duty Wiki как и я = Toha Ghost 11:26, июля 5, 2011 (UTC) Блог Вы создали запись в блоге о Детях Хурина. На ней что, блок весит? Прокомментировать её невозможно. p.s:кстати, здесь журналы ведутся? Например, журнал защиты. Найти не смог.--SergeyA 15:38, июля 5, 2011 (UTC) Извинения Приношу тысячу извинений. Не понимаю, как это получилось. Боюсь, что исправить мгновенно в данный момент не получится. Возможно в течение следующей недели. Главное, что никто сразу не заметил, а то бы можно было исправить быстрее. Вероятно, это из-за неудачного шрифта, который почти сливается. Даже я не обратил внимание. Чтобы загладить мою вину, баннер Википалантира получит лишний месяц ротации. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:25, августа 31, 2011 (UTC) :Насчёт комментирования блогов - это был небольшой программный сбой в отношении блогов, которые были написаны две и более недели раннее самого сбоя. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:27, августа 31, 2011 (UTC) А можно создавать новые статьи? Николас 12:39, сентября 22, 2011 (UTC) Конечно, можно, даже нужно. --Danvintius Bookix 14:41, сентября 23, 2011 (UTC) Bot flag Hi again Danvintius Bookix, you may remember me from the Eragon Wiki :-) I'd like to use my bot ( ) to create interlanguage links between this wiki and several other wikis in different languages (cs, de, en, es, fi, fr, it, nl, pl, and pt-br). This will cause a lot of edits, that's why I'd like to ask Wikia staff for a bot flag. But I need the community's approval for that. Are you ok with it? Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 12:04, октября 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'll give him a bot flag. Interlanguage links it's very good. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:43, октября 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. --Weas-El ✉ 16:46, октября 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, of course. Thanks for your work. --Danvintius Bookix 16:24, октября 16, 2011 (UTC) Вопрос Скажите, что нужно сделать что-бы стать администратором на вашей викии?N.B.Y. 13:25, октября 28, 2011 (UTC) Во-первых, быть активным участником проекта, сделать хотя бы 500 правок. Во-вторых, хорошо знать вики-разметку. --Lord Bookix 15:15, ноября 2, 2011 (UTC) Тебе случаем не попадалась на глаза книжка Песнь Льда и Пламени? Всё собираюсь её прочитать, да решимости не хватает. Что посоветуешь? - Мэлькор 16:12, декабря 14, 2011 (UTC) Нет, не попадалась, да и я её пока что не читал. --Lord Bookix 17:03, декабря 14, 2011 (UTC) Интересный факт Нашел интересный факт, но не представляю, в какую статью его втиснуть. У русских монахов на Афоне есть выражение: "Войти во прелесть". Это оначает - "сойти с ума". --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:21, ноября 15, 2011 (UTC) Ты про "прелесть" Голлума что ли? Тогда в статьи Одно Кольцо и Голлум. Ах да. и предоставь там источник сего факта. --Lord Bookix 17:46, ноября 15, 2011 (UTC) Ты просил назвать источник, а у меня журнал забрали( Вернут, тогда напишу. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 20:07, ноября 19, 2011 (UTC) Минас Анор Уж простите но почему статью Минас Анор переименовали снова в Минас Тирит? Подписывайтесь. Там наверху есть кнопочка. Переименовал потому, что название Минас Тирит более популярно и все в первую очередь будут искать именно это название. --Lord Bookix 16:22, декабря 16, 2011 (UTC) А всё таки Минас Анор лучше. Ведь это его название изначальное и текущее. С таким успехом можно статью Минас Итиль переименовать в Минас Моргул. Участник:Радсер 16:53, декабря 16, 2011 (UTC)Радсер Возможно. Но я что-то не помню, чтобы в Четвёртой Эпохе его переименовали обратно. Где об этом говорится? --Lord Bookix 16:59, декабря 16, 2011 (UTC) Вопрос Подскажи пожалуйста как в шаблонах ссылки делать? - Мэлькор 16:27, декабря 16, 2011 (UTC) В каком именно шаблоне и на что ссылки? --Lord Bookix 16:29, декабря 16, 2011 (UTC) Проблемы с Последовательностью людей и Персонажами(хотелось бы чтобы в разделе семья были ссылки). - Мэлькор 16:40, декабря 16, 2011 (UTC) Дык а с чем сложности-то? Ссылки делаются так же, как и в статьях. Ссылка. --Lord Bookix 17:01, декабря 16, 2011 (UTC)